


School life with Venom

by mk94



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Pictures, Blushing, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, High School AU, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Parent Peter, Parent Wade, Teenage Life, blob venom, not human venom, teen Eddie, teen venom, venom having a I-hate-my-parents-phase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Imagine a high school au with Venom/Eddie. No human au but with Venom being able to live on earth...just being a blob. And he's visiting high school.And then there are his totally embarrassing parents Peter and Wade Wilson who scare his crush Eddie Brock.I wanted something cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more, write me ;)  
> I also consider your ideas what you would like to see.

„And if someone is mean to you, what do you do?“ Peter was kneeling next to his little child. Wade smiled brightly as he took a picture of his little family.

 **“I bite their head off!”** the little inky blob, Venom, smirked full of mischief. His white eyes turned into thin lines and his teeth peeked out like white needles.

Peter sighed,” no, you go to a teacher and tell them. Please, Venny, don’t be mean to others.”

“Have a nice first day of high school, my love!” Wade said and leaned down, his face pressing into the black inky blob.

 **“Daaad! You’re embarrassing me…”** Venom whined, his little tentacles shoving away his father’s face.

His parents chuckled and petted him before standing up, “ take care,” Peter whispered, smiling at him lovingly.

Venom made his way to the stairs of the school, sliming up his way to the doors, ignoring his parents as they kiss…gross.

Peter smiled at his husband who grinned back at him,” they grow up so fast”

“It feels like yesterday that we adopted him” Wade sniffed.

“Do you think he’ll be fine? Children always are cruel when someone…is different”

Wade hugged his husband around the shoulders with one arm,” that’s why we chose this school. Humans, mutants and others are all here. Only the best for my family” Wade scratched his scarred face, ignoring the stares from passing people.

 

 

Around two month later, the Wilson family finally got to meet Eddie Brock. Venom was talking about him for weeks now and today, the person of interest will visit them to study for a test.

There was a knocking on the door and Peter stopped chopping the salad and walked to the door.

“I GOT IT!” He shouted and hid his chuckle as he heard their child yelling,” **GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!”**

“Hello there!” Peter greeted friendly the young teen watching him surprised and scratching his neck nervously. He had some books and notes tightly held to his chest.

“H-Hello Mr. Wilson…uh..You are Mr. Wilson? Is this the right house? …The right street?”

The teen looked nervously around, checking if he got the right house number before he was pulled into their home.

“You must be Eddie Brock, right?” Peter smiled, shaking the boy’s hand.

“Y-Yeah. Uhm, is Venom there? We-we wanted to st-study for the upcoming test in math…” the boy stuttered, glancing over Peter’s shoulder and paled.

Peter turned around and saw Wade sitting calmly on their couch in the living room, sharpening his katanas.

“Yes, he’s here, probably cleaning his room like I told him!” the Peter replied, raising his voice for his son to hear. When nothing came he turned back to the teen,” It’s nice to finally meet you, Eddie. Venom told me so much about you. You are interested in journalism?”

The boy went even paler as Wade was cleaning his gun after sharpening his swords, whistling the funeral tune.

“Uh-Uhm…”

 **“Both of you shut up! You are scaring him off!”** Came the growl from upstairs and their cute inky son glared down at them before his white eyes widened in his adorable way when saying, **“Hi Eddie”**

“H-Hey V. I MEAN!” Eddie glanced nervously at Wade again, who was loading his gun while looking at him dead in the eye.

“I mean, hey Venom! How’re you doing? Ready to study?”

Their son had that toothy grin when replying ,” **Yeah. I got my stuff out, come on. I’ll show you my room”**

Peter grinned when Eddie nodded carefully, avoiding eye contact with Wade and running upstairs.

It was silent for a while till Peter called,” Keep the door open!”

“ **DAD!!”**

Peter chuckled and went over to his husband who grimly looked at him.

“Don’t worry, love. I think Eddie is a nice guy” Peter sat down on his husband’s lap and kissed him.

“You know how it is, Petey…” Wade smiled finally, kissing him back,” no one will be good enough for our little kid…”


	2. How Venom and Eddie became friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom gets pranked and meets Eddie, whose heart got broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for that wonderful feedback! I hope you like this one! Please kudos and comments if you do and just enjoy the story :)

“Hey Venom” a blond catgirl walked up to the inky blob after class. Venom absorbed his schoolbag and looked up at her on his chair, **”Hi Mandy”**

The catgirl grinned with her tail swishing excited,” you know that I play in our current school play ‘The Beauty and the beast, right?”

Venom’s white eyes blinked in confusion, “ **Yes”**

“And that we still are looking for some volunteers?”

Venom blinked his eyes again,” **I thought only students in the second year get a spot there”**

A friend of Mandy, human, grinned at him,” yeah, but for you we make an exception”

The inky blob thought about it. He could get a role as clock ore tea cup. He already could see his parents cheering proudly for getting a role in such a short time.

“ **Okay”**

 

 

 

Venom was stupid for believing them for a second. Seriously, they were lucky that he was raised by good parents, otherwise everyone in the theater group would be a head shorter…you know? Because he would have bit them off.

The symbiont made his way to the sport field and fuming, his tentacles shaking angrily in the air while his tongue was throwing away the script.

**“I HATE PEOPLE!”**

After fuming, the little blob calmed a bit and made himself smaller. He felt stupid for believing those idiots.

“Me too…*sniff*”

Venom then noticed a male human sitting also sitting on the grass, hidden under the benches. The boy wiped his eyes and sniffed sadly.

**“They pranked you too?”**

“No…my girlfriend broke up with me…for some canine guy…”

Venom crawled over to the crying boy and watched him curiously,” **broke you up? But you look not broken? Does anything hurt? ...I don’t get it…”**

The boy chuckled at that, glancing over to Venom,” well she broke my heart. That does hurt”

**“You should see the nurse then. I was told she has pain killers”**

Venom’s white eyes blinked as the boy began to laugh.

“You are funny,” the teen said,” I’m Eddie, who are you?”

**“Venom”**

“Cool. And? What makes you hate people so much?” the boy, Eddie, asked with a lazy grin. His eyes were still puffy and red and his nose was wet from all this sniffing probably, but Venom assumed that his broken heart doesn’t hurt so much anymore.

The inky blob crawled up next to him and settled down, the white eyes looking at the human in thin lines.

**“They wanted me to play in that stupid show. The beauty and the beast. I had to be the beast part, they said. Me being a PARASITE would be useful for that!”**

Eddie watched him curious,” not to offend you, but…I thought you were some kind of…parasite?”

 **“I’M NOT! I’M A SYMBIONT! END OF DISCUSSION!”** Venom yelled at him. Eddie flinched away, apologizing before looking at his hands fumbling again.

“I didn’t mean to make you mad, I really didn’t know” the human said.

Venom felt bad now. So bad that he turned into a puddle, his eyes disappearing.

“Hey! What’s happening to you?! Are you okay?!”

**“I’m sorry Eddie…”**

“Hey…” Eddie carefully poked the melting goo and smiled,” I’m not angry. Don’t worry about it…”

**“Don’t touch me!”**

“S-Sorry…”

The inky blob stopped being a puddle and his white eyes returned again,” **touching is only with close ones…so don’t touch me…”**

“No touching, got it” Eddie smiled again. He chuckled and held out a chocolate bar,” do you like chocolate?”

**“I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!”**

Peter glanced over to his son who ripped off some steak and swallowed it happily. Wade did the same, munching loudly.

“Venom? Do you want to tell your father about school?” Peter smiled, watching Wade freezing and staring at his son.

“Did you kill someone today?”

 **“I was close to, yes”** Venom answered after licking with his tongue the face clean. His tongue was circling around the glass of water and lifted it. Their son stopped as Peter gave him a warning look.

Venom grumbled annoyed but pulled away his tongue and took the glass with his tentacle. Peter smiled and returned to his food.

**“But then I met Eddie. Eddie is cool. I like Eddie. Eddie and I. We are friends now”**

“You say his name was Eddie?” Wade asked, making Peter chuckle, not that Venom noticed.

**“Yes. Eddie gave me chocolate”**

Peter raised his eyebrow at his husband and petted his son,” Eddie sounds like a really nice guy”

“Does he have nice intentions?” Wade asked suspecting, cursing when Peter kicked his knee under the table.

Venom watched them irritated.

**“Intentions? We are friends now. Tomorrow we will eat lunch together”**

His parents nodded and petted him, telling him how wonderful it was. Venom only whined a little bit about it, too happy that he made a friend today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie get closer and Peter is showing baby pictures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you for all this feedback!

Peter gasped as he saw Eddie standing by their door, his right eye blue and swollen.

“Wh-what happened to you?!” he asked worried, taking him in and led him to the kitchen where he took out a cool-pack and put it on the teen’s eye.

“Got into a fight with some guy at school. I was out like a light. Is Venom there?”

“Oh, no. Venom has detention for eating the teacher’s shoes” Peter shook his head while Eddie giggled. The brunette continued,” but you can wait for him till he comes home. Are you hungry? I can make you something”

 

A thing you should know about Venom is that he’s not fast. Walking alone by himself from school takes him longer than other people. Because his parents are worried and totally overprotective, the symbiote always is accompanied by one of them. Seeing that his dad is today back from Tokio, he was happy to tell him the story of why he ate his teacher’s shoes while going home with him.

“Seriously, that teacher deserved it”

**“I know, right?”**

“But still, your pops and I did raise you better, so no trying to eat other’s clothes”

**“If they stop being idiots…”**

His father laughed.

Both entered their home and heard Peter talking to someone.

“You have to see him back then. So tiny! Just…this big he was, like my pinky finger”

Venom’s eyes widened in horror. He sped into the kitchen where the voices came from and saw Eddie eating a sandwhich while his pops was showing him…

“Hey V. I mean, Venom!” Eddie glanced over to a glaring Wade and nervously gulped down his food,” you really looked cute as little symbiote”

**“POPS! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING HIM THIS!?”**

“Don’t be dramatic, Venny. I’m just telling him how you were as a little child. Oh! This one is adorable! That was the first picture we ever taken. Back then, Venom was very sensible to light.

“Awww…” Eddie chuckled, lifting the picture to a complete embarrassed Venom,” you really were so cute!”

On the picture there was a tiny black goo sitting on Wades pinky finger and a tiny head was touching Wade’s nose.

 **“ENOUGH! WE GO TO MY ROOM!”** Venom hissed and dragged his friend out of the chair and to the stairs by pulling at his trousers.

“Thank you for the food Mr. Wilson. And hello…Mr…Wilson…” Eddie looked down again, passing the silent father and following Venom upstairs.

 

 

“I think your dad hates me…” Eddie sighed after entering the room.

 **“That was so embarrassing…WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM?!”** Venom glared at Eddie, but Eddie blushed softly and shrugged,” I…I kinda wanted to see you how you looked back then…you really were cute…are still now-ANYWAY! I was here to show my new video game I got!”

Venom watched him silently sitting down in the middle of his room, since he had no bed. The inky blob remembered it like it was yesterday. Eddie being confused as to why no bed is here only for Venom to explain that he’s sleeping _in_ the object lying around here. The plushies, the box over there, the plant on the windowsill…

Venom tried to make sense of what Eddie said about him being cute but got distracted by his crush who showed him the new level he played.

“Here look, look!” Eddie said excited, lying on his stomach and his feed dangling in the air.

They sat there playing that game for an hour till Venom turned to the human,” can we listen to music again?”

“Oh! Uhm,” Eddie blushed before smiling again,” of course! Where is your guitar?”

 

The thing you also should know about Venom is that he is ‘allergic’ to certain kind of music. His parents once panicked when listening with him to a song and he screamed in pain.

And since Music isn’t sold like a chocolate bar, telling you how much sugar it has or how much decibel this or that song has, Venom didn’t hear music at all.

But then Eddie saw the guitar, that Venom slept in sometimes, on their first study session and told him about few songs the little blob never heard before and started playing and singing.

Since then, Venom _loves_ music.

 

Peter watched his husband standing there and watching the kids with a grin. He silently made his way over to him and also glanced into the room.

“And for this song, clap your hands like, boomboom clap! Boomboom clap!” Eddie cheered Venom on who clapped his tentacles like he was told to and Eddie sang,” _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
_ Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!”

And both clapped their hands and Eddie sang the song and told their child,” and now together! WEEE WILL WEEE WILL-“

 **“RockyouRockyou!!”** Venom shouted excited, having no feeling for the rhythm at all, but Eddie didn’t seem to mind, just keeping on singing and telling the symbiote how this sounded in a stadium full of people doing this.

“And then they’re like ‘ _Wooaahhh’!”_ Eddie told him excited, not noticing that Venom crawled onto his lap and watched him excited.

Not until his hands returned to his lap and petted the inky blob friend on it.

“Am I…am I?”

 **“Yes”** Venom said, cuddling into his friends stomach but was ripped out of his little dream world when his dad stormed in,” OKAY! That was fun but Eddie needs to go home now!”

“I didn’t do anything! I Promise!” Eddie shouted panicked as he was grabbed by the collar and dragged out of the room and literally thrown out of the house.

 **“YOU ARE THE WORST DAD!!”** Venom screeched at him, ignoring his laughing pops as he slammed his room door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is adopted!

Peter and Wade where talking and playing with many of the children in the orphanage that day. They really had a great time but also noticed that many children were too scared of Wade and his scars.

“Don’t worry, we will find a wonderful child to share our love with and be there for them,” Peter kissed his husband to cheer him up.

“I know…I’m just…sitting over there and you can talk to some more kids…” Wade smiled and sat down in the far corner of the room. He tried to keep smiling as the people avoided him, waving at children who started crying and ran away.

Wade sighed in the end and leaned back on his chair, frowning.

How will Petey and he ever raise a child together if it’s too scared of him?

The ex-mercenary noticed something in his chest pocket and looked at it.

There was a small inky blob, barely as long as his pinky finger, munching on a gummy bear he forgot there. Wade’s eyes widened at the cuteness of large white eyes closing and tiny head shaking for this gummy bear was sour.

“You like it?” he asked carefully, looking in amazement the inky blob looking up at him, nodding. Those large eyes were watching him with curiosity, unlike the other children in fright. Yes, Wade was sure this was a child he had in his chest pocket.

“Hey…who do we have here?” Peter whispered, chuckling when the little inky blob hid away in Wade’s pocket.

“Hey little one…what’s your name?” Wade asked.

 **“…Venom…”** came a small voice, making the husbands smile.

“Where do you come from?” Peter asked then, smiling as the little head looked out again, the white eyes blinked at him.

**“…space…”**

“Wow! Really? Did you see many stars there?” Peter started a conversation.

This chat went on for few more minutes till a woman entered the room, “do you want to hear some music?”

While everybody cheered “Yes!” Peter and Wade saw Venom hiding away in the chest pocket.

And the reason was soon explained as the music started. Seemingly harmless but apparently, it _hurt_ the little symbiote!

Venom screeched and jumped out of his hiding place. His form shivered and flinched as he tried to escape the pain.

“Stop the music!” Wade shouted while Peter caught the crying child in his hands, calming him down when it became quiet in the room again.

“Venom! How many times…excuse me,” another worker, a brunette, walked up to them and grabbed the little crying blob, walking out,” how many times did I tell you to stay in your capsule?”

**“I was hungry!”**

“Enough! Stop crying, it’s your own fault for sneaking in here!”

Peter and Wade switched worried glances.

“I want this child,” Wade whispered. The corner of his husband’s mouth lifted softly and he took his hand in his,” Me too”

 

 

And they did it. One year they had to fight for the custody but it was worth it to see those curious eyes exploring his new room.

**“Ours?”**

“Yes, this is our home and this is your room” Peter explained, petting _his child’s_ head and put him down on the ground.

“You may explore for a while, Daddy is taking care of you while I’ll make us some food”

 **“Food!”** Venom shouted excited, following Peter and making the new parents chuckle amused.

“Food is not ready yet, Venny. Play a bit with daddy, I’ll call you”

 

 

In the middle of the night, Peter woke up with a start. Something felt weird but nothing to set off his spider sense.

 _What is going on?_ Peter thought, flinching again when a voice sounding like his son, spoke in his mind,” **nightmare, can I sleep with you?”**

“Where are you?” Peter looked for the little blob and found a black spot appear on his chest, looking at him.

**“Nightmare. Don’t want to be alone. Sleep here?”**

Peter scratched his head and lied back down,” yes…yes okay. Everything is okay, Venny, just stay in Pops and sleep."

**“okay. Goodnight”**

“Goodnight, love”

The black spot on the chest disappeared and Peter could feel the strange sensation of something moving in his body till it calmed down, sleeping. He yawned and petted his chest, imagining petting his son and going back to sleep.

Peter quickly saw what made Venom’s nightmare so scary. Hidden away in a capsule with no one around but the woman he saw that day at the orphanage who gave him a bit to eat.

“Hungry” Peter heard himself saying,” more”

“You ate enough, Venom. Now sleep” the woman smiled and walked out of the small room and switched the light off, closing the door, ignoring Peter’s-Venom’s- call for hunger.

Peter woke up and climbed out of the bed, walking into the kitchen and cooked some breakfast at midnight.

 **“Food?”** he heard his son whispering in his head.

“Yes. Just for you, Venny”

**“Food!”**

 

Peter came back from his thoughts, looking back at his husband. He was cleaning his weapons while helping Venom with his homework. Biology about human anatomy wasn’t Venom’s best class.

He smiled and walked over to them, kissing them both.

 **“Seriously! I’m not a baby anymore, pops!** ” Venom hissed, but still accepted the lips on his face. Wade grinned and returned the kiss.

“What brought that on?”

“I just remembered how Venom joined our family today, 16 years ago…” Peter smiled, sitting down next to Wade and leaned into his side. Venom’s toothy smile was seen as he asked, **”since it’s my adoption day, can Eddie come over?** ”

“No way” Wade snapped, ignoring his son's whines and his husband's laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The catgirl Mandy tries to destroy Eddie and Venom. Seriously, they are just too cute and perfect for each other.  
> Includes: Venom cheering for Eddie. Eddie trying to be a good boyfriend. And Mandy making everything worse (in her opinion)

“How can the two biggest losers be the ‘cutest couple’ in the yearbook!” Mandy hissed at her yearbook. Her human friend Lara sighed and shrugged,” I don’t know why you care, they are the cutest couple in the first year, you are with Danny in the second and some other couple in the third. It’s not like they catch anyone’s attent-“

“They are seriously so cuuute together!” Two girls giggled, passing them.

“Thank you!” Mandy smiled but hissed again as the two dog girls growled and said,” we meant Eddie and Venom”

Mandy clawed her yearbook and ripped out the page where the ‘cutest couple of first year’ was seen.

“They’re not even a couple!” She yelled at Lara who gave her a look, unimpressed.

“You remember where you heard Eddie talking to himself how he doesn’t want to be friends with Venom anymore?”

“Yes?”

“And how you told Venom this because you wanted him to feel miserable after he beat you at the last sports festival?”

“Yes?”

“But unlike us who normally avoid our friends after hearing such things, as hormonal teenagers, he actually went over to Eddie and told him what he heard”

Mandy’s eyes widened,” what?!”

“And then Eddie confessed, and in front of everybody no less. Now they’re dating for a month now. Since everyone saw that they liked each other for some time, are together now and really love each other, they got called the cutest couple” Lara finished her explanation,” so all in all, it’s your own fault”

The catgirl hissed and punched her locker before returning to class.

 

 

At lunch, Lara watched a calmed down Mandy sitting next to her,” finally over it?”

“Not at all, but I have an idea…” she grinned and whispered into her human friend’s ear,” I’ll make them break up”

“Kitty, that’s a plan made to be doomed. Seeing how they got together, there is no way you get them to split up. They are already in the ‘we’ phase”

Both glanced over to the couple eating few tables away. Venom was cuddled onto Eddie’s lap while munching some sweet, Eddie was eating some sandwich.

 **“We love chocolate”** Venom smiled up at his other, his scary needle teeth making his smile creepy. Eddie smiled back lovingly,” yes we do”

Lara turned back to Mandy,” see? They even don’t call each other ‘boyfriend’ or ‘lover’ but they say ‘other’ which kinda fits to them…”

“Have some believe in me, Lara. I can be quite a monster of love,” the catgirl smirked, staring at the couple like it was prey,” like Anti-Amor”

“Your failure then” Lara shrugged, drinking her water.

 

And what failures it were…

 

“Hey Venom!” Mandy said sweetly, watching the blob drawing something on his break,” watcha doing?”

 **“Eddie is going to the try-outs today and I’m cheering for him,”** Venom explained.

“Oh…” Mandy made a worried tone.

**“What?”**

“Nothing! …Nothing…just…”

Venom watched her with his milky white eyes.

“Don’t you think that this is going too fast? I mean…Eddie might not feel it yet and then you might seem too clingy…you understand?”

The inky blob made a thinking sound.

**“You might be right…”**

 

Next thing she saw was Venom cheering for his boyfriend on the front row. Apparently he again simply went over there and talked it out with his boyfriend. The symbiont was holding up a sign, saying **“ Go! Eddie!”**

Eddie on the other hand was punched and slammed to the floor, not making a good impression for the football team.

And in the end, Eddie walked sadly over his boyfriend.

“I didn’t make it…”

 **“You did good, Eddie,”** Venom said, climbing up his boyfriend’s arm which was hold out to him and cuddled against his neck.

“Thanks for cheering me on. I love you” Eddie smiled with a soft blush, chuckling when that long wet tongue curled around his face,” not in public, Venny!”

Mandy hissed angrily at that gross display.

 

What she tried afterwards didn’t help much either.

“Do you think that’s okay what you’re doing?” the catgirl asked innocently. Eddie looked up from his phone, blinking at her confused, “what?”

“I just watched you talking to Venom… a symbiont, right?”

“Yes, he is”

“Here! Again! Symbionts have the right to choose how they want to be referred as and you just took the decision from them!” she accused him. Eddie stared in shock before jumping up and grabbing his bag, running of.

“That’s why he acts so strange! Shit! Again!”

Secretly following them, she watched Eddie confronting him under a tree were Venom was resting in the shadows.

“Is this why you avoid me?” Eddie asked worriedly,” I didn’t think about it and I’m sorry!”

**“I always referred myself as male…I know I can be a girl just as much but I just want to be called him…”**

“And why…”

The little blob cowered a little **,”I…wanted to ask you if you want to come over…”**

“Of course! I always like to come over, what makes this so different?”

Venom didn’t say anything at first before spoking up **,” my parents are not home this weekend…”**

Mandy could see Eddie blush from where she hid. Disgusting.

“You mean…?”

 **“I KNOW IT’S STUPID!!”** Venom whined, his little tentacles hiding his face. Eddie smiled and kneeled down to his boyfriend.

“I would love to come over”

Mandy hissed in the background.

 

By the end of the school day, Mandy was walking next to Lara who smirked at her.

“And? How did anti-amor do?”

“If I interfere one more time, I just might get them pregnant…” Mandy hissed, ignoring her friend laughing and put some music on her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with Venom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy it, though!

Venom loved Christmas. People would say because of presents or family time or food.

But for Venom it was…well, it was food. His pops cooked this time of year extra-large portions for their son. It also was always funny to hear him nagging about how nasty Venom and his dad are eating, like wild monsters almost starved.

But this year was about to be special. Since he heard that Eddie was living on his own and didn’t celebrate Christmas for lack of money, time and family, Venom was trying his hardest to invite him over.

Sadly, all attempts failed. His dad just couldn’t stop being unfair and refused to invite Eddie for Christmas.

Venom was devastated when then, on Christmas Eve, he was told that there will be no Eddie visiting.

Everything went like it was every year. Singing Christian songs, reading the story of Maria and Joseph and how Jesus Christ was born in a stable in Bethlehem.

Then afterwards they were eating and the little blob was relieved that his parents didn’t notice that he wasn’t as energetic at it like the years before.

He finally returned to his room to enjoy he presents he got. Some books from pops and video games from dad.

There was rapid knocking on his window and Venom stared at a Santa Claus waving at him.

**“Eddie?”**

The symbiont moved over and opened the window **,” what are you doing here?”**

“I wanted to see you,” Eddie huffed, holding himself up at the windowsill, his legs dangling down.

 **“How did you-? My dad will see you!”** Venom said worriedly, pulling at his boyfriend’s arms.

“Don’t worry, I messed with him the last month, right now, he thinks I’m that Santa puppet he put up as decoration,” Eddie smiled, breathing heavily.

The symbiont smiled, his eyes turning to slits, shyly hiding behind his tentacles.

**“You did this for me?”**

Eddie was sweating under the costume and from holding himself up by the window,” of course…Merry Christmas, V….” Eddie grunted and pulled himself up some more, moving closer and leaning in for a kiss.

Venom was quick to follow and leaned in, sharing a sweet sweet kiss.

It was interrupted by a strong pull on Eddie’s leg, making the teen shout and fall into the snow.

“Well, well, well…” Venom heard his dad in the front garden,” looks like I have someone naughty here…”

“Can’t blame me from trying to wish my boyfriend a merry Christmas, Sir…” Eddie shrugged, acting calm.

“Yeah, as if that was your only thought to climb in there,” Wade hissed, pulling out his katana and grunting as the teen threw a snowball in his face.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Wilson!!” Eddie shouted, running away, screaming in panic when the elder followed him.

“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!”

 **“Pops! Dad is being stupid again! I need to save Eddie!”** Venom shouted as he made his way to the door.

“I just finish cleaning up the kitchen, then we can go out saving Eddie!” his father shouted back, calm and relaxed.

Venom was grumbling annoyed and hurried his father to put on his clothes.

“They can’t be too far,” Peter chuckled, breaking out into laughter when he found his husband dangling upside down from a tree in the nearby park.

 **“Where is Eddie?!”** Venom snapped while Peter kept on laughing. Wade grumbled annoyed,” stupid kid made up all these traps on his escape route…he knew what he was doing…brat took my sword too…”

“Admit it, love,” Peter chuckled,” you’re impressed”

Venom smiled proudly when Wade huffed,” it would be a lie if I say I saw it coming… that kid clearly made his homework…”

**“Can Eddie come over for New Year’s Eve?”**

He watched his parents switching glances before his dad sighed,” yeah…okay…he can come over”

While their son happily made his way back home, Peter smirked at his husband and his situation.

“Reminds me of our first kiss, don’t you think so?” he whispered, walking closer. Wade was smiling as well,” yeah, only that you hung upside down and I was stan-“

He moaned as Peter pulled him into a deep kiss, taking advantage of his immobilized husband.

“Merry Christmas, Wade”

“Merry Christmas, Petey”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama at new years eve

“This is beautiful…” Eddie smiled at the firework, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead and cuddling him closer to his chest. Venom who made himself comfortable on his lap smiled happily and enjoyed the view from his bedroom on the floor. Eddie even put pillows and covers on them to make it comfier.

Venom loved it. He loved his boyfriend.

He looked up to Eddie,” **Hey…”**

Eddie smiled, blushing even,” …hey…”

Slowly they leant in for a kiss-

A strong hand grabbed his hair and pulled Eddie’s face away from the cute blob and pushed a sandwhich into his mouth.

“My husband really did good work on them! Try it!” Wade smirked, pushing more sandwhiches into Eddie’s mouth, making the teen choke.

 **“DAD! STOP IT! YOU ARE HURTING HIM!”** Venom hissed angrily, surrounding his boyfriends head completely.

Wade froze in shock as a black face with withe eyes glared at him, spitting the rest of the sandwiches out.

**“Eddie is mine and I am Eddies. We are Venom…we are…we are…”**

Wade stared as Venom spread himself all over Eddie, hearing a soft moan from the human boy as only a black body remained, staring at Wade in shock.

**“Dad?...What…what happened to us? What are we?”**

“Don’t worry hon, I’ll fix it” Wade whispered, carefully pulling at the black skin and staring in shock as Venom ripped his whole arm off with one clean bite.

“You…must be hungry…”

“We bit his **arm off! W** e bi **t his ar** m off!!” the voice of Venom was heard but it sounded as panic as Eddie when he ran away from the father at Christmas.

 **“He touched us. We don’t like to be touched”** came a confused explanation, the large tongue cleaning the bloodied face. The black humanoid creature looked around confused before watching Wade with scared eyes and escaping from his room by breaking out through the windows.

“What is going on!?” Came from downstairs the worried voice of his husband.

“Darling! WE NEED TO CATCH OUR SON!!” Wade shouted, looking down at his missing arm, wriggling his remaining shoulder,” And catch me some patches! I’m bleeding!”

 

 _“Venom…what is going on?! I’m scared!”_ came the frightened voice but Venom kept on jumping across the roofs.

They shouted and screamed in pain and confusion as rockets flew past them, few hitting them.

“ **THAT HURTS!”** Venom hissed, falling onto a roof, crouching into a corner of it.

_“Stop this! Stop this now!”_

Venom hissed and screeched, standing up and tumbling from the building into a dumpster.

 

When Spiderman with Deadpool carrying piggyback finally found them in a lone alleyway, they watched Eddie crying hysterical.

“Let me alone!” He sobbed, shoving the parents out of the way and tumbling away through the crowd who still were enjoying the fireworks.

 **“Eddie! Wait!”** Venom came crawling out of the dumpster, splashing onto the ground, reaching out for the other teen **,”please, Eddie! Wait!”**

“Let him…” Peter hushed, pulling his son into his arms,” Eddie needs time to think. Everything is going to be okay…”

Peter gave his husband a furious glare. His eyes saying,” you need to stop this childish game! This could have end badly you idiot!”

Wade sighed and shrugged helplessly, his body language saying,” sorry, love. I just love Venom. He’s my son and I want to protect him. This shouldn’t have happen…”

Peter sighed, his sigh explaining,” no sex for you tonight, mister”

Wade gasped, his gasp explaining,” you can’t be serious!”

They switched serious glances before making their way back home.


End file.
